


Pure

by kissability



Series: Gawsten Oneshots [4]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Geoff, M/M, Theres smut in the second chapter, its just a wild ride, jock!awsten, mormon-ish!geoff, not full on intercourse but still smut, this is a mess but again pretty funny?, top!awsten, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissability/pseuds/kissability
Summary: Geoff is pure, virginal, conservative. At least, for the first decade and a half of his life he was.Due to his thoughts being clouded by Awsten Knight, he wouldn't use 'pure' to describe himself anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

I stared into space during class. It was just second period, and the thoughts were already coming on strong. Why was it always in class? It was junior year at this point, I really needed to pay attention to the board. But god, I couldn't stop fiddling with the collar of my button-up and thinking about him.

I was raised a mormon. God, I was a mormon. Sort of. 

I didn't talk much. I didn't find it necessary, I guess. I had a few friends, who I did in fact speak to, but other than when it was needed, I didn't make conversation. I guess it was just my nature. This fact, along with my background of extremely religious parents, was why people assumed innocence of me.

They thought I was pure, completely virginal, conservative; which they weren't wrong about the second thing, but I would never consider myself pure or conservative. Maybe eleven months ago, but not anymore. I was far from it. Obviously it was not expressed heavily, as I still did have a heavily religiously strict family and background, but I was sure of my impurity at this point. I wasn't good.

Okay, maybe I was good. I still had perfect grades, I still had innocent eyes, and I still had a baby face. I still spoke nicely to adults or not at all, and I still dressed like I just got out of church.

However, the whole pure act got really tiring after 15 years. Everyone thinking I was the perfect mormon boy that I was raised to be. People even went as far as to never make sexual innuendos in front of or near me. It was getting ridiculous. At this point I was just praying that some straight boy would make a 'that's what she said' joke in front of me instead of just sharing a glance with straight boy number two and coughing awkwardly.

I was far from an innocent religious boy, and frankly, Awsten Knight proved this.

Let me explain.

Almost a year ago, I developed a slight crush on the quarterback. It's not like head-over-heels in love with him or anything, as I firmly believe to be in love with someone you have to have known them well for an extended amount of time, but it was there. Still is. His name is, was - whatever - Awsten.

However, it wasn't just a butterflies in my stomach type of crush. I didn't understand it at first, but it turned out to be a butterflies in the crotch type of crush too, if you get what i'm hinting at.

So, since my parents opted me out of sex ed - which I'd later discover isn't even for boys whom like boys anyways - I turned to the internet for help. And boy, was the internet pretty damn revealing. I learned it all, and a whole lot more on the side. It was a lot at once, so really, it all just ruined my once innocent mind all at once. 

Completely spoiled it. I wasn't pure anymore, but after months of mental breakdowns over it, I was okay with it.

So now, here I was, in the middle of class, hoping, praying, that Awsten goddamn Knight would just fuck me already. Just like every single day, for the past ten months. All it took was a month before my fingers had hovered over a real, gay, porn site and from there, I had never gone back... Not like I really could if I wanted to anyways. Too late for that. I was spoiled, but god knows I wasn't complaining.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my trance as the boy I just had on my mind softly poked my side. I turned towards him, waiting for him to say whatever it was he needed to. His two-times eyes glistened softly, and his mid-toned brown hair was waving slightly as he had just stopped being in motion as well.

God, I really want you to fuck me against a wall. Hard. Those arms could lift me up, couldn't they? Heck yeah they could. 

"Hey, you know the answer to number two? I can't figure out whether it's A or B." He said, his tongue tracing over his top lip after asking.

I would way prefer that tongue to be eating me out than asking me the answer to our English assignment. By a landslide.

"Actually, it's F. I would explain, but I don't know if it would really help in your situation or not." I joked. Did I just playfully tease Awsten Knight? In class?

I'm sure I wouldn't speak like that to you while you're pounding into me so hard I can't remember my own name. I wouldn't speak if your hand was over my mouth, making me shut up either. But really, the only way to seriously shut me up is if you'd put your dick in my mouth. The only true solution to the the problem - sorry, I don't make the rules. ...That's a lie, I sorta do.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Geoff, right?" He asked, a slight glint in his eye. I noticed the way his shoulders fell slightly. I wonder why that was. i felt a bead of sweat form on my forehead. 

My name would sound a lot better coming out of your mouth if you were fucking me while saying it. Grunting it, perhaps. Just a suggestion. 

God really is real if he made something as perfect as you.

"Yep. And you're Awsten." I say, perhaps a little too cockily.

I would be completely fine with referring to you as something else, though. A whole lot of other things.

Okay, maybe I was crossing the line a bit with that one.

"That I am. Anyways, thanks for helping me out. See you around." He replied as he grabbed his pencil and nodded, turning back to his desk beside mine. I was still staring in his direction.

"I really wish you would fuck me, wow."

"Wait, what?" Awsten's eyes shot open, body whipping back towards me. He looked sort of... terrified. Did I just say that out loud? Oh my god.

"What?" I asked, acting completely clueless. Geoff who? Yeah, I don't know him.

"You just said-" He began, waving his finger in the air as his mouth was wide open, likely in complete shock. I was supposed to be pure, damnit. I shouldn't have let it slip out, even if it was true.

"Hm? No I didn't. That's a pretty strong accusation."

I can't believe he fricking caught me. 

"But you didn't even hear-"

"I'm psychic, and I don't know what you're talking about. My father is a pastor. I don't even know what sex is, let alone homosexual sex. You're sick." I replied. Yep, using the mormon boy excuse. Pretty low of me, I'm aware.

His confusion turned to anger. His eyebrows knitted together and his fists were suddenly clenched.

"Wow, you're really hot when you're mad. Angry sex with you sounds amazing."

"See! You just did it again!" He yelled. I did, didn't I? Fuck. Was the whole classroom looking at me again? Probably. I was too nervous to look around.

"I have no idea what you're referencing, but it's not funny." I replied before turning away from him.

As Awsten's eyes darkened in anger, I took that as my cue to get the fuck out of there, and into the boys' bathrooms.

So, I may have completely messed up any possible chance I had with Awsten Knight, my crush for over a year. Yikes.

But this? Why, it was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

As I sat on the bench in the locker room, I couldn't help but question how I was supposed to get through this period.

Yesterday was a nightmare.

I seriously told Awsten Knight, loud and clear, that I wanted him to have sex with me. It was an accident, sure, but it happened. What if that ever got back to my parents? I'd be in such deep crap.

Nobody even knew I was gay before then, let alone considering being sexually active. It was a complete shock to the entire school, and definitely spread like wildfire.

I knew it'd be over in a few days at most, being it was highschool, but it still stung and built me up with anxiety.

So instead of going to PE today, which I had with Awsten Constantine Knight, the boy I'd practically screamed 'fuck me' at the day prior, I sat out in the locker rooms. Like a helpless baby animal.

I really wish I still had the mindset of one.

Okay, that's a lie - because honestly, I wouldn't trade sex for a lot of things. I just really wished that that... incident from yesterday didn't happen.

I just sat on the bench, playing games on my phone for a little bit before realizing the battery was going to die by the end of this round of plague, inc.

It seemed I had another thirty minutes to kill. I figured I'd better just chill out for the mean time. That is, until I heard the door open.

Assuming it was one of the coaches, my entire body froze up. I felt my eyes widen out of instinct and although really wanting to get up, my body wouldn't let me.

It however, was not a coach. I realized this as soon as I heard a 'damn, I can't believe he fell for that," under, thankfully, a student's breath.

But of course, with my luck, it was Awsten goddamn Knight. Of course it was. Of fricking course it was.

"Crapola." I said aloud - meaning for it to be spoken this time.

Awsten's eyebrows raised quickly before he realized who I was. He'd probably assumed why I was in here - the mormon kid just wasn't into excersize, god formed his body how he wanted it or whatever. In reality though, the whole reason I didn't go was to avoid him.

"Why do you do that?" Awsten sighed aloud, his facial features dropping into slight concern and his voice raising it's pitch slightly. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall next to the door as well. I liked how his voice did that thing when he was questioning someone. It was cute, possibly even endearing.

I looked up at him cheekily. I didn't however, realize what I did, so I figured I'd ask. "Do what, exactly?"

Awsten squinted his eyes towards me for a second. "You literally said you wanted me to fuck you yesterday, yet you censor your curse words."

I guess that made sense. I did, however, blush at the words - part of me was just hoping he forgot about it, even if that was extremely unrealistic. "Yeah, well, that wasn't exactly supposed to come out. Neither was I."

"I don't believe you." Awsten replied, still seemingly calm despite his foot tapping against the tile floor. "Who put you up to it? Who told you? You're a good kid, you probably didn't do something that asshole-ish on purpose. Zakk denies he was the one who told you, but I still think it was him."

As the tip of his nose caught the light, I responded, highly confused. I had no idea what Awsten was suggesting. "Told me what?"

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes. "You know, that I've liked you for like, two years now. It was supposed to be a secret, you know. You're not gay and I don't like anyone else so it was kind of useless to come out."

My jaw seriously dropped at the words. Awsten goddang Knight felt - feels? - attracted to me and has for an extended amount of time? I felt like I was in an early 2000s sitcom.

"No! I didn't know that! What the heck! I've liked you since I saw you freshman year, dangit!" I whisper-yelled - still wasn't planning on getting caught by any teachers - and stood up, pointing my finger at him. This had to be the worst timing in any moment of history ever.

Awsten stepped forward as well, but went blank-faced soon after, eyes blinking repeatedly as he froze at the beginning of the gym lockers. I wasn't sure if he was nervous because of his apparent feelings for me or... other reasons. "So what I'm hearing is, you wouldn't be opposed to having sex with me. And you're attracted to boys."

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks - as well as the rest of my body - get hot. "I mean... technically speaking, both of those statements are true." I replied, trying to stay as calm as remotely possible although my stomach felt like a million cocoons just burst inside of it and the quickly intensifying sexual tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

Awsten froze for a moment before stepping towards me again, as if he were thinking about what to say next. "D-do you-" He began, pausing as he took a deep breathe, "Do you wanna make out? Like, right now?"

It only took me half a second and absolutely no hesitation before nodding my head vicariously. "Yes. Yes, I'd like that very much."

And I'm pretty sure that within that half second, I was up against the lockers and Awsten Knight's lips were crashing against mine. Well, right before we bumped noses and exchanged awkward stifled giggles.

I'd been kissed maybe twice before my encounter with him, both by girls, and nothing felt as intense - or euphoric - as right here, right now. I wasn't even sure if I was doing this right, but by the way he held onto my jawline with one hand and my hip with the other, I figured I was doing something somewhat correctly.

I felt like I was in pure heaven. How I wasn't having a panic attack from excitement was beyond me - here I was, making out with my long-term crush against the lockers in the changing room, and I was getting really turned on. I had achieved my only true goal in life, if I was honest. 

Sure, it was awkward, as our noses kept bumping into one another, and we had to occasionally pause for breathes, but it was more than I could've imagined.

Suddenly, he detached our lips and opened his eyes, face not an inch from mine. I felt his breath on my skin, and I couldn't help but want more. As he moved the hand originally caressing my jawline down to my hip, he whispered one word only. "Jump."

I was still in a daze from our previous interaction, but despite that I knitted my eyebrows together. I wasn't sure why exactly we were whispering, but I decided to do it as well. "Why?" I asked.

"I know this is our first like, interaction," He said with a strong and, er... suggestive emphasis, "But just trust me."

I nodded my head. I knew I probably shouldn't have trusted him, being I didn't know him that personally, but I did anyways. Something about having romantic attraction to someone for years sort of just makes you feel like perhaps you do know them that personally. So, on the count of three I leant back against the locker, and jumped.

He ended up catching my thighs, and wrapping them around his hips, and it wasn't till now that I realized how obviously hard I was. I was thankful though, because it seemed the other brunette in the room was as well, and now our crotches were pressed against eachother's and through skinny jeans and basketball shorts, it was really hard not to notice. When I landed in his arms and we were both comfortably adjusted, he just smiled and took a deep breathe before leaning back in to kiss me.

Again, it was fairly awkward. This wasn't like it seemed in the movies, or pornos, but it still worked. With a little bit of upper body strength on both our ends.

I kissed back, obviously. I didn't think it was possible to be this turned on. Hell, I'd seen it everywhere in internet porn, but I didn't realize grinding was this amazing.

When he leaned down and started kissing my neck, making sure not to suck very hard or for very long to avoid hickeys, I took that as my chance to say something. "I-I don't wanna have like, actual sex." I gasped out with my head leaned far back as he softly rolled his hips into mine.

"Oh no, baby..." He mumbled between kisses, still on my neck, "you've got it all wrong."

I felt his hands knead my upper thighs, and again, I had no idea it was possible, I felt myself get even harder. I felt his bulge grow too - then again, basketball shorts are way more difficult to conceal a boner in than jeans. In this case, I was so very thankful for that.

I was also very thankful that it didn't feel anywhere near the size of a tic-tac, as his friends had always joked about in the halls.

"I don't wanna fuck you right now," Awsten whispered in my ear, keeping his grip on my hips tight as he rolled into them, causing me to let out a very involuntary moan. "Well, I do, but we don't have the time or... Materials to right now."

I let my eyes shut tightly as Awsten continued to roll his hips into mine at a constant pace, and I felt my heels dig into his back as I tipped back my head as well. He kissed my neck a few times before moving his lips back up to my ear. "I just really wanna make you cum."

I felt my body shake as he kept rolling his his into mine, my eyes forcing themselves closed as the quick contact. As his pelvis kept rutting into mine, I felt my muscles tighten and my legs held on to him for dear life. "H-holy shit-" I croaked out, quickly stifled by a moan.

"Are you gonna, you know? 'Cause like, I'm a virgin too, and holy shit-" Awsten asked after a second, his own head tilting back as his eyes shuttered closed.

It never actually occurred to me that the infamous Awsten Knight could be a virgin as well, but I definitely wasn't opposed to the idea. I just nodded my head quickly as his hips repeatedly connected with mine, and I attempted to reciprocate the same towards him - in this position it was slightly difficult, but It was sort of unfair that he'd have to do all the work.

I could tell that he was getting close too by the way his movements got rocky, but that was okay with me, because soon his lips were attached to mine again and wow, I was coming in my pants, and I was coming hard. I let out a few involuntary moans before Awsten seemingly came himself and sent me a warning look before letting me down.

"Holy shit." He breathed out before removing his chest from mine. He gave us roughly thirty seconds to catch our breath before he re-attached his lips to mine again, which I definitely felt reassured by. "That was... wow."

"Yeah, uh? I agree. That was... wow. So um, I didn't realize you liked me?" I replied, still fairly shocked and exhausted. 

Awsten's eyes widened. "You, um- you didn't? I mean, I guess you're not as innocent as everyone thought, but still, I thought it was pretty obvious. I literally 'lost' or 'dropped' my pen every day."

I felt my face get hot. It was funny, I blushed more when he was talking to me about romance than when he was actually getting me off. "I mean, I guess I was too head over heels with you myself to notice."

It was Awsten who was blushing now. It suited him well. "That would've been good to know like, over a year ago." He giggled. "But, um, we have five minutes till the rest of the students come in, so we should probably change our pants. The wet spot on my shorts is painfully obvious, and I'd say the same for you."

I pushed him teasingly, before turning around and just deciding to slip on my gym shorts since it was the only other article of clothing I had near me and figured I'd just go commando for my last period of the day. 

Yes, I turned around. I didn't really care if he saw my ass if I was honest, in fact I'd preferred him to see that over my crotch. Sure, he'd just literally came in his pants will grinding against it, but for some reason it was just more personal. Even more personal than the thing I actually wanted him to fuck.

When we were both seemingly done getting dressed, he handed me his phone. I was confused at first, but then he actually spoke. "Put your number in, if you want to that is. I already got your contact name and shit down, just need the actual info so I can text you at 4am saying how pretty you are."

I just laughed. "I won't be able to save our messages for very long, or have a particularly cute contact name for you such as 'Geoff' with a million heart emojis, but I can keep it as Smurf Boy and talk on the phone occasionally. Strict parents."

Awsten bit his lip. "What're they gonna say when they see you've talked to me for four hours straight?"

"What makes you think I'll find you interesting enough to talk to for four hours?" I teased, surprising myself with my confidence. However, I'd kind of gotten the hang of this sort of thing so far. "In the phone directory, they can't see your contact name. I'll just say one of my distant cousins changed their number and If they ask who Smurf Boy in my phone is, I'll say you're just a kid from school with blue hair I did a project with once and forgot to delete the number of."

"Damn. I'm impressed. In that case, I'll text you the details of our date Friday night, and you can just tell your parents you're at a study group." Awsten replied smoothly, taking back his phone.

"What makes you think I'd say yes to that?" I responded, attempting to be cheeky although we both knew that theoretically, Awsten could ask me to jump in front of his moving car and I'd do it no questions asked.

He just gave me a knowing look before pulling me in for a deep kiss. Our last kiss of the period, I might add, because one of Awsten's friends walked in once he pulled away.

"Hey, what'd you get up to over the course of the period?" A guy I recognized as Derek asked Awsten, clearly not paying attention to me.

"Oh, nothing much." Awsten replied, his voice to a slight edge to it that only I noticed.

As soon as Derek turned away though, he winked directly at me and mouthed 'text me.'


End file.
